Empire Dawning
by SotF
Summary: Sequal to Imperium Rising. As Lord Tyran ascends to become the Minister of Magic, Draco Malfoy stages an attack on Diagon Alley that will plunge the entire world into War.
1. 00 Acts of War

The blond man pulled his hooded cape tighter around him as he signaled to the men under him. The calming weight of his lightsaber dangled at his waist.

Their dark cloaks blended in with the crowd as they waited for the announcement of who was elected the next minister. With the excitement of the past few months leading to Lord Tyrans call for a vote of no confidence, it seemed apropriate that his own actions would take place when the announcement of Fudges replacement would take place before the ancient pillars in front of Gringotts bank.

His master had given him the autonomy he needed and now he believed that he was strong enough to become the master, and such, in the Sith traditions, he would slay his master.

He checked his watch and watched the countdown as the ministry arrived, flanked by two dozen of the white armored stormtroopers that Tyran used. He clicked a button and a countdown started.

Two minutes until the world would once again be thrown into chaos.

The goblins watched the gathering crowd with a discerning eye.

Several of his followers stared wide eyed at the obviously non-human beings present. But to the blonde they were little more than muggles that had their uses, the distaste of using them in this situation left a sour taste in his mouth.

One minute...

The Wizengamot assembled in Diagon Alley to witness the declaration, most of the department heads of the ministry were also present.

Nathan Maxwell, temporary Minister of Magic and de facto head of the Wizengamot, stepped up to speak and cast a sonorus charm on himself.

And then the bombs detonated and the alley went silent.

**

* * *

**

Lord Darth Tyran, aka Harry Potter, stood on a catwalk aboard the almost complete Eclypse-class Star Destroyer Vengance. The cloning laboratory he'd had constructed was working on something special for him, a clone of a Dark Jedi that his former master, Lord Darth Sidious, had used under his own catspaw, Lord Tyranus.

The tank had drained slowly to reveal a dark haired female form with blue skin.

A smile crossed his lips as he glanced at the display that showed the neural programming had been complete, leaving this clone with the skills of the original and some of the memories.

He descended from the catwalk to the tank as it hissed open.

The figure took in a breath and her crimson eyes took in the room.

"Lady Sev'rance'tann," he said calmly as she rose to her feet and bowed before him.

"Yes my Lord," she responded slowly as she felt the raw power of the dark side swirling around the Dark Lord before her.

"Rise, for I have need of you," he said calmly as he motioned to the two black armored stormtroopers that flanked him.

The two stepped forward, the first presenting a set of black robes and the other a wooden case carrying a lightsaber, an exact replica of the ones she had wielded before her first death at the hands of Echuu Shen-Jon on Krant during the Clone Wars.

"I live to serve my master," she responded with a grim smile.

**

* * *

**

Silence seemed to reign over Diagon Alley for the space of a heartbeat. Then the screams started and the distant screech of car alarms out of the alley.

The blond man laughed and activated his lightsaber as his minions opened fire with handguns.

He dropped his hood as someone spotted him as his energy blade cleaved through a pair of wizards like a hot knife through butter.

"Draco," Pansy stammered before she fell in the battle.

**

* * *

**

Jason Alexander climbed to his knees as he watched the battle begin before him. He grabbed the blaster from one of the dead stormtroopers and took aim. His eyes widened as he saw the dark red lightsaber killing left and right as a quartet of muggles killed as they pleased amidst the chaos.

The wizard remembered what his father had told him when he was younger and they had lived in America. His old man was fond of hunting, but when his dad had died his mom returned to her native England where guns had been banned.

He took careful aim on the nearest of the commandos and opened fire, pouring scarlet energy into the man, ending the terrorist with a grim ease and a scream as he took aim on a second, his hands twitching slightly as nervousness overtook him.

A second shot and a second one down, the remaining two running for cover, but the lightsaber wielding Draco Malfoy turned to face him, deflecting blaster fire into the various storefronts.

The humming blade of death moved closer to him as the almost silver haired renegade advanced upon him.

A loud shriek distracted everyone, wizard, sith, and muggle alike as a swept winged craft descended into the alley. Three larger wings spread out and two smaller stabilizers on the top between the others. It bristled with weaponry.

Draco froze and turned to face this new threat, one of Tyrans new Assault Gunboats. his already pale face seemed to grow even whiter before he ran to the hail of weapons fire that melted pools in the cobblestone behind him before he managed to Aperate away with his one remaining recruit while the other staggered and fell.

Jason slowly stood and surveyed the wreckage around him and the blaster slipped from his trembling hands as hundreds of Stormtroopers arrived to tend to the wounded with medical teams from St. Mungos.

"My god," he whispered slowly, "How, how could this happen..."

**

* * *

**

Seven hours later every wizarding ear was turned to the radio to here the first address of the new Minister of Magic.

"Today we have been attacked," the masked figure declared calmly, "Our way of life has been put into chaos and we stand at a crossroads."

He took a breath as every listening ear waited with bated breath.

"And such I know that we can not allow ourselves to let this attrocity go unpunished, those that attacked us must pay."

He waited a moment.

"From what was gathered from interagation, it was a group of several Muggle nations that decided to make war against us," Tyran continued, "And as such, I can not in good conscience allow them to attack us with impunity, as of this moment, we are at war with them and all who attempt to make war against the Wizarding World!"

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses for _Imperium_**

**Harrie:** I know what you mean about it, I get ideas and they normally want to be written right then and I keep going, it doesn't lend itself to writing long chapters and I end up getting stuck in situations. But yes this has some comedic moments in it, but in all I don't see it as a comedy, and if using the greek view I'm not sure as of yet.

**Turnlach:** The Stargate part hasn't quite started yet, though it will soon. I hinted at a lot of what is to come in this universe with that. Jason Alexander is going to become a character (The first actual OC of the universe). It is more of a slight guide to what will happen, but not how it will happen. And yes it is probably the Prometheus, though I may end up changing that as things progress. I'm deciding between it being the Prometheus or the Dedalus and the Prometheus going down to sacrifice itself to get the Dedalus clear.

**Akkira Stridder:** Yeah Fudge has gone and the entire Wizarding world is in an uproar with what happens now.

**Evergreen Sceptre:** Well Tyran now has a lieutennant he can trust. The character is a clone of Sev'rance Tann, a Chiss Dark Jedi from Battlegrounds.

**KingofthePhoenixes:** this is the beginning of one.


	2. 01 Dark Times

In the British Parlament, the proceedings were stopped by the arrival of four heavy transports deploying stormtroopers, AT-ST's, and Repulsor tanks. It was the first act of the new Minister as he struck swiftly and brutally at the ones who had supposedly been behind the mess at Diagon Alley.

The blue skinned Chiss clone activated her lightsaber as the heavy blaster cannons tore through the doors.

A pair of police cars detonated as one of the tanks fired into the streets...

The war was on.

**

* * *

**

Remus Lupin ducked into an alley as he motioned to the kids he'd managed to get away from Grimmauld Place before the white armored troops swarmed the house. The only reason they had gotten out was that Sirius had shown him a secret escape route that had been set up by his family before his mother had died as a backup plan incase the ministry went after them.

Padfoot, the werewolf mused, was somewhat paranoid after Azkaban, not to mention the time he'd spent in the creepy building where the only regular visitor was Mad-Eye Moody. He'd had a backup plan to Grimwald and that was were the grey haired man was heading with the few he'd gotten out of the storm.

Moody motioned around the corner to keep moving as he glanced at the group with him.

Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and the Weasley twins.

He hoped Hagrid had managed to get out.

The list was small, especially when you concider what else had happened when Hogwarts was raided.

His plans were rather simple, they would use Muggle Transport and take the Tunnel to France. From there they would stop at an Order safehouse run by Bill Weasley before heading to a hidden estate in America.

A piece of his mind was still planning what he was going to do.

**

* * *

**

Jason growled slightly as he crumpled the days issue of the Daily Prophet. There was no mention of the Wizard who led the attack, and the issue of the Lightsaber that Draco had used. It angered him slightly as he glanced at the blaster rifle he'd grabbed during the fight that was laying on the bed beside him.

It would bare looking into to try to find out what was going on.

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy smiled as he watched the flight of aircraft leave the runway at Bentwaters Airbase, it was a cruel smile as he continued his plans. He copied the info from the defense mainframe into a magically expanded PDA before Apperating away.

A simple use of the Imperius would be enough to cement the war he was setting up.

**

* * *

**

Voldemort was almost in a state of panic as he paced back and forth before the fire in the fortress he still controlled. He took a deep drink out of the bottle of Firewhiskey he held as his thoughts filled his head.

As was usual in recent times, the thing, or rather, person, on his mind was Lord Tyran.

The masked man was irritating and exasperating while being a ruthless psychotic in terms of how he went about his business. Especially in dealing with his enemies.

He'd lost around ninety-five percent of his followers since the first raid in Diagon Alley when the crimson bladed warrior had first appeared. The corpses of his own followers as well as enemies both he and this hostile Lord shared had proved that the rules of this war had changed darastically. He was now beginning to realize that he had failed in the most crucial way.

Adaptation was life, and he had failed to adapt.

It was a pity, he'd learned that the son of one of his greatest supporters had turned against him, had turned against the wizarding world. The Malfoy brat had adapted in an even more ruthless way than any of the other old blood families.

The only victory of any sort he could see at the moment was the fall of the bumblebees order, but he had to credit that to Tyran as well.

He paused and smashed the glass bottle into the fire with a scream of frustration.

He turned to one of his Death Eaters, "Get everyone togather, we're going to make an attack that will at least leave us in the history books."

**

* * *

**

"Hawk flight," came the calming voice of the lead pilot as the four F-22's that were on loan from the US government, "We're aproaching the target area."

Gregory Byrns hadn't questioned the orders that came from the blonde man, though the memories of recieving them seemed somewhat fuzzy.

He glanced down at the Scottish countryside as a gloved hand brushed the arming switches for the heavy weapons.

"Weapons free, fire in two..."

A pair of heartbeats later a stream of missiles rocketed forth and the craft broke off to circle around.

The supposed "terrorist" weapons deal was taking place in the area surrounding an old and supposedly abandoned castle.

Detonations blossomed and laid havoc on the area in the Scottish countryside.

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape, one of the few remaining teachers at Hogwarts was walking back from the apothecary in Hogsmeade. The light summer wind made him cringe and hiss as it brushed his robes up against his still damaged arm.

Dumbledore had basically fired him from the Order of the Phoenix after his mark was removed, and that had turned out to be a blessing in disguise after the Lord of Azkaban declared war on the Order.

He heard the scream of muggle aircraft and the scent of smoke as he saw streaks of dark smoke.

His eyes widened as explosions consumed the ancient school and castle...

Hogwarts was gone...

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I'm wreaking havoc on the entire world in this universe. The world has gone to war due to Harry and Draco's manipulations. Hogwarts is in ruins, a rebellion is forming, and the british government has been captured. For those who want to know what the Repulsor Tanks are, play Battlefront or Battlefront 2, they're the Imperial tanks in the game.

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

**Turnlach:** Yes, he is being led along by the nose without a clue as to what is going to happen next. Exactly the thing that Palpatine did to Dooku, which is what I was drawing on for this.

**Smiley Face3:** I didn't end it, I was working out ideas for the second major arc of this story. I'd rejected about a dozen short ideas and wanted to introduce a few more things that are tying togather quite well here. Tyran probably won't confront his former friends for a while, I'm using them to help start a rebellion along with Jason Alexander (An excerpt of his journal was the epilogue of Imperium Rising). Tyran will eventually deal with them, but not for a while.

**covered in blood'n gore: **Thanks, the Muggle response will probably be centered in shock early on, especially when Imperial Technology comes into play and the Vengance is revealed. Sev'rance'tann may or may not use magic, it won't really come into play for a while if she can or can't. As a point of trivia, her name is said that way, but in English/Basic it would be Sev'rance Tann. Wizards may or may not end up ruling, Tyran doesn't really care that much and both Wizards and Muggles will be suffering horrendus casualties as this war goes on.

**Darklight:** Here you go.


	3. 02 A Day Of Infamy

June twenty-first was a day that, like December seventh and September eleventh, would live forever in infamy.

The use of FAE weaponry on Hogwarts was only the first attack of the day. Reports from all over the wizarding world of various attacks attributed to muggles as well as retribution brought by various wizard groups, Bejing was set ablaze and the entire Chinese government was killed by use of unforgivable curses. Durmstrang school of magic ceased to exist when a group of vengeful wizards accidentally set off a stockpile of Russian nukes.

It was referred to by both the muggle and magical people as a day of destruction, where the flames of judgement struck without mercy for anyone.

**

* * *

**

Draco smiled as he changed the channel on the TV. His troops had pulled off his plan easily with the aid of a handfull of wizards he had subverted to his cause as well as malcontent muggles that came from terrorist groups he'd taken over.

It had been suprisingly easy, his anger and rage at his "master" and the wizards who hated what he desired was his driving force at his own goals for world domination.

He twirled the data disk he'd slipped from Tyrans vault on Azkaban and smiled as he glanced over at the army being constructed by his minions.

The Sith War Droids were remarkably simple and yet effective if used correctly.

The ominous robots stayed motionless, their glistening, blood red eyes illuminated the room in an eerie crimson glow. The pitch black armor plating and grey coatings worked well and their blasters were works of art and had come from stormtroopers his men had killed.

It had been especially odd to find that all of the beings under the mask were identical...

**

* * *

**

Jason smiled slightly as he relaxed.

It had taken some effort to get him press credentials from his mothers contacts. A brief moment of thought reminded him of how his Uncle Harry had described his situation, "A spy for a father and a reporter for a mother, kid, you'll be a problem for anyone wanting to keep secrets."

He'd shrunk the blaster and hidden it in a pocket while a pistol rested against his ancle opposite a knife.

His father had often told him to never go anywhere unarmed. Paranoia had been drilled into him by most of his family. Uncle Moody had been especially insistant that he learn that one.

This situation was something he felt required his own personal talents.

**

* * *

**

Captain Nathaniel Black frowned as he glanced at the wizards he'd been working with for years.

He was just barely twenty-five and had been in the US Marines since he was seventeen, his father was a squib off the Black family in England which had led to his post as miliatary liason with the United Stated Department of Magic.

Things were going downhill fast as reports came in from all over the world of crazy attacks on the magical government of the world. The US had broken most of its ties with the rest of the Magical World shortly before World War 2 when they had been part of the allied forces while the natives refused to intervene other than the German and Italian Ministries.

"How did we get blamed for this?" Luke Cloud whispered to himself as he stared at the map before them.

The young law student and wizard had been placed incharge of the Department by the President against the advice of a particularly vocal member of congress named Kinsey.

"Secrecy," Black responded as he sat down after discarding a foam cup that had held coffee, "Their damn attitude on secrecy brought this entire FUBAR into reality, and someone is capitalizing on it."

"Why?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that bastard the Brits have been trying to kill is behind it," the dark haired man said somberly, "Vold...well something, can't remember the assholes name, just that the idiots in England fear the guys name."

"What happens next?"

"We plan for the worst, I'll get the word to some of my friends that we may need to retreat farther than this planet will let us, especially with the UK under magical rule."

Both paused as the memory of the surrender of Englands Prime Minister only a few hours earlier.

Nathaniel blinked for a moment as he thought of his cousins backup plans and made a mental note to check the safehouse when he had time to head south.

**

* * *

**

Voldemort smiled at the forces he'd managed to assemble. His few remaining allies had sent a few and he'd managed to hire several mercenaries to aid in this fight as well.

He would leave Lord Tyran ruling only ruins.

If Lord Slytherin couldn't rule, neither could the Lord of Azkaban

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter smiled at the displays before him as techs milled about. The Vengance was only a week from launch and he almost felt like celebrating about it.

The force and his own link with Voldemort had given him the mans plans for a comming strike against the remaining government, and his spies among Draco's men as well as the modified data disk containing sensors as well as some cheap designs that could be bypasses. It would be the perfect time for some of his remaining plans to be put in place.

The doors opened behind his throne aboard the craft and he spun to see Lady Tann and a squad of his new Dark Troopers drag in a struggling man who was bound and gagged. They tossed him to the floor and his eyes flashed for an instance.

A dark smile crossed Tyrans lips as he gestured for his sorldiers to remove the gag.

"Ah Seth," he said with a dark chuckle as the gag was removed from the prisoner, "The US military thinks you're dead, and I believe you can be...beneficial...to my plans."

**

* * *

**

The old presence paused for a moment as a mind seemed capable and began to plan some more.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** This chapter starts introducing Stargate elements into this world. I've made three distinct references to Stargate for people to look for. The first of which concerns Jason.

Seth survived the SG-1 episode because he wasn't in the host that was killed by Carter, he hopped a few hosts on his way out. Sev'rance Tann caught up with him and brought him to Tyran. Harry has some information from the SGC or NID, not quite sure where he got it or how much he got yet.

The entity introduced in Imperium Rising shows up again for a mention.

This universe is getting darker as it goes, so enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Turnlach:** I fixed the mistake with spelling. The characters name was unintentional, when I wrote the Epilogue of Imperium Rising, a friend was talking about the Bourne movies and novels and I had been trying to work on my rewright of Xanders Final Fantasy. The name just stuck for it and I wanted to make the character be someone who actually shows up rather than a throwaway name.

**Dracowar:** It's going to get worse, I didn't name everything, but Draco has been a busy little devil in causing havoc.

**Evergreen Sceptre:** Draco is planning on killing Tyran which Tyran plans to use to trap Draco. Harry still uses magic, he just doesn't use as much of the flashy magic as the more intimidating force abilities. I mean the Cruciatus isn't as frightening as the force choke.

**Daft Strangus:** they will, but it'll be a while, they have several roles to play in this before its over.

**covered in blood'n gore:** I may consider a few others to be involved in this, I am starting to work Stargate into this a bit more. Harry has some of the Top Secret information, not all of it, or even most. He isn't really going about this as a straight conquest, his plans are to make his actions seem completely justified to the people until he can cement his power. He is being a sneaky bastard in how he's operating by manipulating everything in a way that would make Dumbledore proud.


End file.
